The Broad Institute's DAP was created in 2003 to prepare and inspire trainees from under represented groups to pursue, commit to, and succeed in, careers in scientific research. The four major components of our training model are: 1) acquisition of scientific knowledge; 2) development of communication skills; 3) career preparation; and, 4) science socialization, whereby we demystify the customs and culture of science. Our program focuses on points in trainees' academic progression at which they commit to graduate training, and prepares them to transition successfully at each juncture as they advance to graduate school and into research careers. We propose to continue our successful summer undergraduate training program and, in partnership with the Broad Cancer Program, launch a new, two-year post baccalaureate program focused on research in cancer genomics. Our undergraduate and postbac trainees will develop a breadth and depth of knowledge in emerging areas of science, and acquire skills in experimental design and analysis by carrying out cutting-edge research. Trainees will sharpen their ability to present their scientific work in a clear and compelling manner, and engage in sessions that unpack the many facets and paths of successful scientific careers. Both programs will maintain our tradition of investing deeply in small numbers of trainees, fostering collaborative peer cohorts, offering mentoring from leaders in the field, offering post training career support and leveraging the Broad community's deep commitment to this work. Our DAP will also establish and host annual summer conferences that deliver high-intensity skill-building activities to the large population of underrepresented undergraduates participating in Boston-area summer research programs. The larger of these conferences will offer in-depth sessions on key topics in career development that are typically given cursory treatment by summer programs. This conference represents a collaborative effort and will harness the collective experience of area universities currently training underrepresented students. Our second conference will provide hands-on training in analytical methods for computationally nave undergraduate students in STEM. Both conferences will help propel larger numbers of under represented students toward successful graduate careers in STEM, providing expertise and resources that many cannot access through their home institutions. The Broad Institute offers a multidisciplinary, highly collaborative environment in which new genomic technologies and genetic, chemical and computational approaches are applied to the study of disease. The Broad's DAP will recruit and identify talented participants from diverse sources, including non-research-intensive and minority-serving colleges and universities, including trainees from disadvantaged backgrounds. We will evaluate our program and outcomes, tracking the participants with respect to clear metrics. Our proposal builds on success training URM scientists as demonstrated by outcomes, including trainees' persistence in science, publications, and nationally recognized achievements.